The present disclosure generally relates to cooling fans, and more particularly to a locking internal cooling fan for a control module assembly.
Industrial applications may utilize control module assemblies for a wide variety of control system designs. For example, the control module assembly may control operation of a drive for motor control applications. In certain embodiments, the control module assemblies may include internal cooling fans to cool electronics for improved reliability and/or performance. The cooling fans may be removable to enable maintenance procedures without dismantling the whole control module assembly. However, removal of the cooling fans may be time consuming or labor intensive. Accordingly, it is now recognized that it may be beneficial to develop a locking cooling fan that can be quickly and efficiently installed in and/or removed from the control module assembly.